Modern Era
Timeline Duilintinn April 1577: King Sean finishes uniting Duilintinn with the help of the (then not) Enemy. The Enemy, an ambitious mage, hoped to gain power and authority through the new king and his young kingdom. June 1577: Chase proposes to Stacy. August 1577: After a brief honeymoon period, Henrik and his wife start having problems due to Henrik’s long absence and his wife having to raise their kid on her own for six years. The impetus for this sudden shift is that Henrik’s wife realized she was pregnant. Henrik is determined to prove himself worthy of their affections. This emotional turmoil is further heightened by the happiness of Chase’s engagement. November 1578: Chase and Stacy are married. January 1578: Henrik’s second son, Frederik, is born. However, the timing makes the baby’s parentage slightly suspect. Henrik doesn’t bring this up for fear of scaring away his wife. October 1583: Chase’s Daughter Ashlee (Ashe) is Born, with the help of Henrik November 1586: '''Plans begin for Lord Jackie's Titling in April. '''April 1587: House Jackie is founded. The Enemy is envious and expects to receive a title the following year. November 1587: 'Plans begin for Lord Marvin's Titling in April. ' April 1588: '''House Marvin is founded. The Enemy is insulted that he has not been titled, despite joining the quest before both lords. '''June 1588: Henrik’s assistant, Peter, dies while Henrik was trying to save him. The subsequent fallout causes his wife to leave, taking the kids. The man they stay with, Richard (Rick) is probably Frederik’s father. Henrik, unable to face this, returns to court. November 1588: '''Plans begin for Lord Schneeplestein's Titling in April. '''March 1589: Chase’s Son William is born with the help of Henrik, who temporarily leaves the court in the middle of pre-title preparations in order to deliver the baby. April 1589: House Schneeplestein is founded. The Enemy is furious and waits impatiently for the following year. June 1589: Henrik’s ex-wife tries to get back with him, but Henrik knows that it’s only because of his new title and is crushed by that realization. Still, he is amicable with her, saying no, but that maybe he would like to see the kids? But she shuts it all down when she realizes she won’t get anything out of it. This is all via letter, and spans a few months. April 1590: The king does not grant a fourth title, and The Enemy begins to plot his revenge. October 31, 1590: The First Attempt on the King's Life June 1591: '''Preparations begin for Lord Brody's Titling in April. '''April 1592: House Brody is founded, enraging The Enemy and forever making this house and its lord one of his most hated targets. October 1592: The First Great Famine begins. August 1594: After Lord Brody refuses to flee Duilintinn with his family to escape the famine, Lady Brody takes Ashlee and William in the night, abandoning her husband. April 1595: Lord Brody attempts suicide, only to be saved by Lord Schneeplestein. This is the last failed harvest season of the First Great Famine. October 1595: The Fall harvest is bountiful, officially ending the First Great Famine. October 1595-March 1599: The Three Golden Years The famine ends with the first successful harvest in four years, ushering in the three golden years of the kingdom. It flourishes in peace, aware that The Enemy still lurks beyond their borders but still underestimating the hatred he harbors for the king and his lords and the envy upon which he sees their kingdom. The Enemy retreats into the shadows, exploring his abilities to “puppet” others in preparation for his next move. At this point, he begins to accumulate his army of minions. From Duilintinn’s perspective, it appears that The Enemy has retreated for good (especially because his role in the First Great Famine has yet to be discovered). April 1599: The Second Attempt on the King's Life May 1599: The Founding of The Watch May 1599-January 1600: '''All of the lords are called to Cordoire, leaving their provinces in the care of the extremely capable bureaucracies that have been running the show since the beginning. This would mark the beginning of the end of their public administrative roles and their shift into becoming legendary, almost mythical figures. '''February 1600 - February 1601: The Year of the Hero Lord April 1601- March 1602: '''In the months approaching the twenty-fifth anniversary of the kingdom’s founding, rumors begin to spread that King Sean planned to appoint another lord, causing widespread unease. '''April 1602: Despite popular apprehension, King Sean announces that Lord Jameson will be titled on Hallows' Eve that very year. October 31, 1602: Lord Jameson's Titling and rumored disappearance January 1603: The Watch is fully implemented, with two garrisons and eight outposts. The Watch begins aggressively searching for any signs of The Enemy, even winning border skirmishes against minions that roamed too close to the forest edge. This, combined with the titling of Lord Jameson, seems to earn the ire of The Enemy... August 1603-December 1603: The Watch begins to discover startling traces of The Enemy’s magic in large quantities all over the kingdom. All Watch outposts and garrisons are at high alert, but no one knows quite what to expect… December 1603: The Overnight Defense March 1604-Fall 1606: The First War of The Watch Fall 1606: The Second Great Famine begins After three years of ceaseless raids, The Enemy backs off and changes tactics once again, starting the Second Great Famine. The Watch had connected the dots between The Enemy and the First Great Famine and had prepared accordingly, but their supplies don’t last forever. The Watch attempts to adapt to this new form of warfare, inserting themselves into other socioeconomic fields across the kingdom. This steps on a few toes, notably sparking the rising tensions between The Watch and The Guard Coalition. Arguably, the famine was one of the most successful moves against The Watch made by The Enemy at the time. The young organization thrived upon information and action; depriving them of both shook The Watch from its pedestal, both from within and without. Winter 1607 - April 1608: The Months of Mayhem Winter 1607: After a year of famine, both Lord Chase and Lord Schneeplestein return to their holds. Lord Chase returns in order to better deal with the famine, but the reason for Lord Schneeplestein’s return is unknown. Rumors had spread for years about where Schneeplestein had gone during or after his recovery from The Enemy attack eight years prior. Some believe he had simply joined the other lords in the castle, but many fear The Enemy was involved in his disappearance. His return is met with great rejoicing. In addition, The Watch detects traces of Lord Marvin’s magic in various parts of the kingdom. Most assume it is some protective magic to deter The Enemy. March 1608: After three months of fruitless searching (and great quantities of alcohol, if rumors are to be believed), Lord Brody leaves House Brody once again. No one knows why. Some believe he feared for his estranged family in the wake of this crisis. Others think he may have been looking for outside aid. Cynics wonder if he was attempting to flee his responsibilities. Regardless, agents of The Enemy accost Lord Brody on the road, and he has not been definitively seen since. Some travelers speak of a man that seemed like Lord Brody in a tavern or on the road, raving about dead people, children, and abandonment, but when members of The Watch ride out to investigate, they find no trace of him. April 1608: In the wake of Lord Brody’s disappearance, the kingdom is in constant paranoia about the works of The Enemy, yet the king is oddly silent on the matter. While the people adore their king and almost universally believe that he has their best interests at heart, many-especially members of The Watch- have grown irate at the lack of information the king has given them about their lords and the growing threat of The Enemy. It is evident to all that The Enemy has only gotten stronger since the Overnight Defense, yet the king has barely addressed it since the founding of The Watch after The Enemy’s attempt on his life. Without any other leadership, The Watch grows from a simple army into a genuine, autonomous political force within the kingdom, reaching out to solve problems and address concerns, even those unrelated to The Enemy. The regular arrival of volunteers and resources from the administrators of each house is the most direct contact The Watch receives from their lords; the organization as a whole has become relatively autonomous and self-governed. In addition, the growing positivity movement spreads beyond House Jameson in response to the growing paranoia, helping to balance the cultural mood along with the security provided by The Watch. Fall 1610: The Second Great Famine ends, The Second War of The Watch begins The first successful harvest since 1605 occurs in Fall 1610, and the second famine ends. Soon afterwards, The Watch notices signs of The Enemy gathering strength. Soon enough, the border raids begin once again. Most conclude that the timing is far too coincidental, and that The Enemy is using the famine to gather strength and bide his time. Since then, The Watch has actively worked to detect and deal with these raids and other problems within the kingdom. October 31 1610: A single raid targets wide swaths of western House Jameson on Hallows Eve, marking a dramatic return to The Enemy’s attacks. About a week later, a cryptic threat from The Enemy is discovered among the ruins. 1611: Absolutely nothing happens, with the exception of a few skirmishes between border patrols and minions that strayed too close to Duilintinn’s borders. The Watch is once again jumping at straws, stepping on toes, and finding almost nothing. March-April 1612: Raids suddenly fall upon House Brody for most of March. These attacks bring the planting season to a screeching halt, but volunteers from The Watch and every noble house in Duilintinn band together to help resow the fields in April, salvaging the harvest. October 1612 (Hallows Eve) - January 1613: More raids plague the borders of House Brody, starting on Hallows Eve and lasting until the new year. Thankfully, the harvest already occurred, with the yield well protected by guards, Watchers, and spells. The attack is more of a psychological attack upon the region, which should have been celebrating a time of rest and satisfaction after the harvest. July-November 1613: A few scattered raids show up along the borders of Duilintinn, only slightly more intense than those of 1611. However, these raids are notable because The Enemy suddenly changed his targets, focusing more on outposts of The Watch than civilian settlements. In hindsight, these raids were probably intended to heighten internal tensions in The Watch, potentially seeding more of The Enemy’s influence among Watchers. This would prove largely successful, as late November 1613 saw The Watch at high alert, jumping at shadows and chasing dead ends. Many expected The Enemy to make a move during the holiday celebrations… December 1613 - Present (June 1614 at time of writing): The Message of December 1613 and Infiltration December marks the tenth year since the Overnight Defense, and The Watch is at high alert. The Enemy has been playing them like a fiddle, dropping clues and making moves that reminded anyone paying attention of the famous battle a decade prior. Almost everyone in The Watch expects a full-on attack. Instead, The Enemy begins a series of stealthy infiltration operations, completely blindsiding The Watch. The music in the capital, the messages to Watchers, the self-proclaimed spies, and, most recently, the successful infiltration across Agrona Bridge are all examples of this strategy. Since then, his attacks have reached an all-time high. Civilian settlements are being attacked once again, this time coordinated from within Duilintinn’s borders for maximum devastation. Time will tell what the result of these raids will be, and hopefully hindsight will shed more light onto The Enemy’s motives. Tandeli 1598- Kingdom founded, modern Era begins 1607-Councilman Anxiety disappears 1607-Councilman Anxiety found 1608- Advisor Virgil comes to power 1613-The Changeling known as Deceit replaces Advisor Patton in meetings for three months before being unmasked. Begins to amass influence as events become public. 1614- March, Deceit returns disguised as Advisor Logan 1614-June, Remus begins to spread allegations and misinformation about Head Advisor Thomas. Advisor Roman dispatched to apprehend. Grancinco Haneul Island League Leyfel Lantraeth Halennor Borrike Category:Messy Page Category:Stub